Lust Redemption
by Legacy is forever
Summary: After Malefore is defeated Spyro hopes that he can live the life of a regular dragon, but is surprised when Malefores rain of terror is not over


This is a re-edited story of the first story, which in my opinion was just a fail. This is a new story that takes the principles of my first story, and make them better. Hopefully.

As Spyro trotted along the path on the way to the mountain, he noticed that the clouds began to become more transparent. It was if it was the center of a hurricane. Everything just seemed, calm.

"It's calm here, considering the worlds going to end. Cynder commented. "I hope it's going to be this calm after this war." She noticed that Spyro was picking up the pace. "Why are you hurrying up?"

"Because were right there to the top, and the world is beginning to split." He said as he launched himself to the very peak of the mountain. The world began to creak as lava began to rise from the cracks that were being made. What he saw at the top was the stuff of nightmares. Cynder immediately noticed the color flush from his harden face.

"what did you see?" She questioned as she began to jump acrobatically to the top. "What is this?!"

What layed, before her was a cave and inside the hole was a crater that led all the way to bedrock.

"Well guess this is where, we end this" He stated with a small pause. "Anyways let's get going" He said as he prepared to dive straight in. Cynder just followed along.

"So Spyro it appears that you have finally arrived." Malefore said as he swiftly put on gauntlets. "Have you come to Surrender or to seal your doom." The inner walls of the cave began to crumble.

"As much as I would like to Surrender, I just love the idea of sealing my fate" Spyro answered trying to keep the sarcasm as noticeable as possible.

"And as for you Cynder"

"I'll make sure to make your screams for help will be heard throughout the lands." Cynder stated with a growl arising from deep within her throat.

"Alright then" Before the two dragons could do or even say anything he already switched to the offensive and sent a sliver of ice and fire at the two dragons. Cynder noticed a second before Spyro did and dodged it. Spyro however suffered a gash that tore a line straight through his scales and into his soft pink flesh. He got up as fast as he could, slowly pushing the pain from his mind.

"So, you're going to pull dirty tricks like" He said trying his best to keep the pain from his voice.

All he got in return was a corrupted grin, revealing two of his side fangs. He payed a lot more attention to Spyro and didn't notice Cynder Sneaking up from behind. Before he even got the chance to react he was already getting his side clawed into by Cynders claws. He swiftly turned to face her and then charged her with his horns. Cynder dived to the right but then got stabbed in the shoulder by his barbed tail. As she slowly recovered she noticed that Spyro was already charging at him. He dived underneath the icicle and then hit him in the shoulder with a claw. Cynder noticed that he was left wide open, and began to move up on him signaling to Spyro with her tail of what she was going to do. As he noticed he just nodded. She then took to her shadow state and went underneath him. As she came up from underneath Spyro jumped into the air at the same time. Cynder then came with an upper cut as Spyro slammed his paws onto his head, Sandwiching it between paws. As Spyro pulled back he was instantly grabbed by the neck

"Laat die duisternis jou oor een week inhaal.' Malefore Chanted.

" Whats that suppose to mean?!" Spyro questioned, while gasping for air. Before he could get an answer he was stabbed in the chest by his paw.

"Spyro!" Cynder cryed out. At that one moment rage over took her as she let out a wave of convexity straight at Malefore;Malefore slowly began to lose his grip on the purple dragon. The young dragon fell limp to the ground. He still looked alive, yet his scales turned from a vibrant purple to light violet.

Once he began to recover he began to hear the shouts of Malefore and the Scarlet color coming from Cynders maw. He began to stand up but immediatly slipped on an indigo liquid. As he began to regain his conciusness he noticed that his purple scales were beggining to turn red. What the hell, was the only thought he could get out before his attention was turned back to the on going battle. Malefore was in a moment of weakness where he could get completly get destroyed. He began to gather his energy into a beam of pure convexity. As the beam began to form he began to notice an aura was beggining to surrond Malefor. The Terror that filled his eyes was pure fear. Spyro didnt have much time to think, before the beam was fully charged. Once the beam was at max charge he let it out, all of the memories of his torchered life; and all of the pain of his past 6 years began to flash by. Each, and every memory. It was time to let it all go, but there was a peice that would never burn out. The fact that he as well is a purple dragon.

Once the beames had burned out, all they saw was a dragon with a taired wing and a hole through his side. Cynder just sat and stared straight at him, but Spyro body began to tremble as his body turned limp and fell down to the ground. He was out cold lying in his own pool of blood. The blood oozing from his open wound made a purfect silohet as it went down his scales. He would not get the saticfaction of seeing his arch nemesses get chained and pulled all the way to the down the core of the world. Cynder turned her atention to the fallen dragon. The pool of blood was still getting bigger as the blood still gushed out of his open wound. She instantly rushed over to wounded dragon.

"Wake up Spyro" the world cave flooring began to give into the stress of the ring that was almost formed. "Spyro get up."

He slowly began to regain conciusness. What he expected to see was cynder and Malefore still fighting but what he saw was pitch, black darkness.

"Where am I?" he question while looking into the darkness.

"Your in a safe place, for right now."

The relization that that the world was comeing to an end hit the young dragon very harshly. "How do i get back, I need to save the world; I need to save Cynder and everyone that i care a bout!" Spyro did not even make an attempt to hide the panic from his voice.

"Young dragon Im hear to tell you that only you can save the world and through a technic you were once tought and told never to use. It is the only way"

"Wait who are you?"

"This is not the time or the place."

The darkness began to fade, then the world began to come back. Blurry at first, but then the world came back as fast a lighting bolt. The cave was beggining to crack in half, but then the world began to shake. It was if the world was shaking its self apart.

"Spyro we have to leave"

"Where, there will be nothing left" he said blantly

"I dont know, but anywhere but here."

"Im sorry Cynder,but im ment to do this. I want you to leave this place while you still can. To get as far as you can from this place."

"Im sorry Spyro, but im not leaving you, and i never will leave you." She could immediatly planted herself on the ground.

"Well Cynder if your not leaving at least take a step back." He said as he began the mental preparation for the strain that would be put on him.

He slowly began to levitate from the ground, his purple scales brighting from the amount of mana surging through his entire body. The light that shown from his scales were as if there was a solar flare. The amount of raw power that he was generating was beyond comparison to anything Cynder had ever felt. The amount of pressure was as a if a star was collapsing on it self. Cynder began to notice that his scales were beggining to lose its purple color.

The realization struck her. Hes out of his regular mana, hes switched over to life mana.

"Spyro stop your using you life, not your mana!" Cynder shreiked at the top of her lungs. Dammit hes not hearing me. Spyros scales started to turn into a light pink. She tried to think of a way to save him, but couldnt come up with a right way to save him. Dammit hes running out of time. She tried everything that she could think of: she bit his tale, smacked him, and even considered kissing him. Before she thought that his condision couldn't get worse his scales turned in even brighter pink. In an attempt of desperation she jumped at him with her arms spread out. The young dragon hit the ground with a crack, Cynder found that her paws had made there way around him. After a few minutes of just lying there she began to question if he even was alive. Without thinking thinking her heart beat began to speed up, and she began to panick.

"Spyro, Spyro are you even alive." Her voice could not even began to hold how much she was panicking. "Spyro I cant live with out you, just can't! Please get up, get up, get up." Her panick soon turned into a sob "Dont leave me!"

This story will be getting better, as we go. If there is any problem plot holes, or anything bugs you tell me about it and i will try and fix it. Please be constructive though.


End file.
